


Happy national best friend day

by heyghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gift, M/M, National Best Friend Day, Sweetness, friends to lover, in love Ryan, more than friends, oblivious shane, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: It’s national best friend day!Ryan has a plan and Shane has a secret. Something like that.I suck at summary.<Enjoy anyway!(:





	Happy national best friend day

 

 “ Happy national best friend day!”

Ryan had it all planned out. Today was the day he would gather up the courage to finally ask Shane out. Taking the best friend status to boyfriends. Or if things went south, best friend to strangers. But he tried to ignore that thought as he walked up to his desk, a basket of gifts in hands, smiling as he always is, looking as sharp as ever ( It totally didn’t take him 20 minutes to get dressed this morning just to make sure he looked perfect ). His smile grew even bigger when he spotted Shane. He was focused, looking at his computer, probably doing research of some sort. It was only when Ryan was a couple step away from their shared desks that Shane finally noticed him, smiling back at him, taking off his headphone. 

” Huh?” Shane turned to face Ryan, a small confused smirk on his face.

“ Happy national best friend day!” 

Shane blinked and stared at Ryan, unsure of what to say. Ryan never cared about those silly holidays person. Sure he knew him and Ryan were best friends but that was never a big deal between the two of them. 

Ryan rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk, handing the gift to Shane when he didn’t respond. ” It’s national best friend day today, Shane”

” Oh, happy national best friend day to you too Ryan?” 

Ryan frowned, clearly disappointed by Shane’s reaction, taking his gift back from Shane before he could reach it. “ What’s up with you? Why aren’t you excited?”

Shane snorted ironically “ I’m sorry Ry, I just didn’t realize that was a thing, especially between us, but yeah. Happy national best friend day, buddy. What’s in the bag?”

He reached a hand and Ryan didn’t pull away this time. Shane smiled as he saw what it contained. A crap ton of popcorn bags, a collection of their favorite movies, a Bigfoot statue and a bunch of little meaningful gifts. Shane couldn't even help himself and hide the goofy smile on his face. Not that he would never say it out loud but he was actually touched. He looked up to Ryan in awe, who blushing fiercely almost as he realized the silliness of his gift.

” Aww Ryan. Thank you. You shouldn’t have” 

Shane stood up quickly and reach over to give Ryan a quick side hug, before sitting back down in his own chair. Ryan shrugged as it was no big deal and started taping his foot on the ground excitingly. 

“ Aren’t you going to open the note?”

Shane looked at the bottom of the basket and saw a cute little envelope. That’s when he felt a sudden feeling of guilt as Ryan had put so much thought and effort into this and Shane didn’t have anything to give him. In his defense, he wasn’t even aware that was a holiday or that Ryan would go that far, but still, now he felt like he had to give something back. 

” Um, yes. I will, I just have this thing I have to do first. I’ll catch you later, yeah?”

” No, Shane wait!” 

Ryan stood up quickly but it was worthless as Shane was already on his way. Ryan sighed sadly and looked at the note. 

_He was supposed to open it and see the little note I had written cause I don’t have the guts to verbally ask him out, and then we would have shared a loving happy kiss._

Ryan rested his face in his hand and turned on his computer, as it was the best thing he could do right now, and got into work.

 

* * *

 

“ Zach! I need your help!”

Shane ran into the kitchen, almost out of breath as he had been running around the office trying to find someone that knows Ryan almost as good as he does, for gift ideas.

” Yeah Shane, what’s up?”

“ I need you to help me find a best friend present for Ryan”

Zach looked up from his phone and eyed him like he had just grown a third eye. 

”  Ummm... isn’t the whole point of a best friend present is that it comes from the _best friend?”_

Shane rolled his eyes as he didn’t have the time to go over the little details ” Yeah yeah. But that’s not the point right now. I want to give him something special. That I can only give to him you know? but all I’ve got so far are really doll stupid cliché things. I need something big. ”

” I got an idea “ Zach smiled, clearly proud of his devilish idea.

” Oh, you’re a lifesaver! What is it?”

” Your love” Zach placed his phone down and rested his head in his palm, smiling sweetly. Shane frowned in confusion. 

” Huh?”

” Tell him. Tell him you’re in love with him” 

“ What? That’s an awful gift. You really want my best friend gift to be the end of our friendship? Ugh Nevermind”

Shane walked away frustrated by Zach’s dumb idea to tell Ryan how he felt. What kind of plan was that? “ _Hey happy anniversary, I got you a present, that’s right. I’ve been in love with you for the past 2 years_ ” 

His faith was restored as soon as Sara walked in front of him.

_Hallelujah!_

“ Sara! Exactly the person I was looking for!”

She stopped in her track and leaned against the doorframe “ Somehow I doubt that, but I’ll bite.”

” I’m looking for a gift to give to Ryan. Any ideas? You know him fairly well. You can help me right?” 

She seemed thoughtful for a few moments while Shane waited impatiently.

” What about a video montage of all of your best and favorite moments from Unsolved? It basically how your friendship started and it's personal. ”

  _That’s actually not a bad idea..._

_“_ and at the end, you can be like “ We’ve investigated a lot together Ryan, now let me ask you this, will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend? and the answer will remain... hopefully solved” Sara laughed at herself while Shane broke a small smile but was far from amused.

” annnnnnd now you’ve ruined it. Thanks, Sara!” He tapped the top of her head playfully and walked back towards his desk, and thankful, Ryan was gone. 

_What’s with everyone wanting me to admit my feelings to Ryan?_

Shane shook his head while escaping a small laugh and got to work.

* * *

 

He honestly did a horrible job at estimating the time this would take. So many pieces of footage and so many precious moments that Shane had a hard time deciding which one will make the cut. He had texted Ryan to meet him at their desk for a surprise, and now he had about an hour to finish things up before Ryan showed up.

_It’s go time baby._

57 minutes and 12 seconds later, Shane was finally done.

_”_ annnd all done! Ah, that wasn’t so bad” 

Shane sighed satisfied and as he moved his computer mouse to click on “ save”, his computer screen turned black. His face dropped. 

” What? No no no no no. Not now! Not today! Are you kidding me?” He slammed his hand on the keyboard and on the side of the screen, trying everything to turn it back on.

” Hey, Shane, what’s up?” 

Shane almost jumped out of his chair and stared at Ryan as he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

” Ryan! Wha- what are you doing here so soon?”

Ryan made a face and looked at the time on his phone. “ Well, you said to meet you in an hour right? I’m here” 

_Fucccck! What am I supposed to do now?! I can’t tell him it’s not ready! I don’t even know what’s going on with my computer and it could take hours!_

“ Right! ... “ 

They looked at each other in an awkward silence, Ryan tapping his fingers on the side of the desk gently.

” I don’t want to seem to insist but you said you had a surprise for me?”

Ryan’s tone was so hopeful it almost broke Shane. Shane cleared his throat, his mind running a thousand mile an hour, trying to find something to say. As life hadn't ruined his chance of making it up to Ryan enough, Zach walked behind Ryan, eyeing the situation closely. They made eye contact and Zach's words started to echo in Shane's head. Shane took it as a sign. This was happening. Now. He turned to look at Ryan, who was patiently waiting. His eyes filled with kindness and softness, with a touch of curiosity and excitement.

_“Just tell him you're in love with him”_

_“ Will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend? “_

_Alright... this is not what I had planned at all, but it's not like I have any other option here. It's now or never._

” Right. The surprise.”

Shane swallowed nervously and the way Ryan looked at him didn't help one bit. He felt his mouth go dry and lost the ability to speak.

“So... Um... I just want to say, first of all, that I’m sorry for leaving this morning.  I guess I acted like that because I felt like I was the worse friend in the whole world for forgetting the date.”

Ryan stayed silent and Shane was for once, thankful that he kept his mouth shut.

” While trying to find ways to prove to you that our friendship means something to me, I was faced with the fact that don’t want to be your best friend anymore, Ryan. Something I’ve known for a while, but I just never knew how to say it.”

” What? Shane, what are you talking about?” Ryan stood up straight on his feet, in total shook. 

_Talk about a surprise_  

Shane had completely lost his mouth to brain filter as the words didn't come out the way he wanted them to. The broken look on Ryan's face made him take it back immediately.

” I mean I want to be more than that. I want to be your best friend and your boyf.....” He closes his eyes for an instant, trying to find the courage. It's crazy how he had the ability to yell at demons, but not to ask out his best friend. He took one finally deep breath and spilled it out.

“ What I’m trying to say is... will you go out with me?”

Shane didn't realize he had his eyes closed tight shut until he heard Ryan let out a little giggle. His eyes snapped open and a look of pain went through his face as he faced a smiling Ryan, but it was quickly replaced by relief when he saw that Ryan's smile was soft, and not in a mocking way.

” Shane... you... you never opened the note, did you?”

” What note?” Ryan pointed to the note in the gift basket, still smiling in an adorable manner that made Shane’s knees go weak “Oh, right. No, sorry. ” He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed while Ryan laughed and picked up the basket gift that was left on Shane's desk.

” Open up”

Shane picked it up curiously and read the note.

” Hey Shane... blah blah blah... I’ve liked you for a while now.... blah blah blah ... would you go on a date with me tomorrow night...”

Shane read the note, barely paying attention to what it said as he found himself being annoyed at how the odds were not in his favour at all. Ryan gave him an amazing gift in honour of their friendship, he didn’t have anything to give back, when he finally came up with something, well when Sara did, his computer crashed so he didn’t have a choice to confess his feelings and now when he told Ryan he wanted to go out with him, all he said was to read a note?

That was until the word _date_  started playing over and over in his head. He looked up in shock at Ryan, who was biting his lips nervously, fear of rejection clear in his eyes.

” Look man, I know it’s a long shot bu-“

He was soon cut off by Shane’s lips on his. It took him a couple of seconds to apprehend what was happening but he soon deepened the kiss as he moved his hands under Shane’s shirt, resting on his side, feeling him, which earned him a soft moan from Shane. Shane pulled away slowly and hesitately rested his forehead against Ryan’s, keeping his hands on his jaw, rubbing Ryan’s delicate skin gently. 

“ If I had known this would be the outcome I would have made you celebrate national best friend day years ago” 

Ryan wheezed and pulled Shane into another kiss. Although this one was wasn’t rushed, it was a simple soft, warm and loving kiss that was enough to send shivers down his spine. Until Shane pulled away abruptly.

” Wait hold up. Is there such thing as national boyfriend day?” 

Ryan eyed him confused but nodded regardless, never taking his hands off Shane’s waist. 

” Does that mean I have to give you double gift? Aww man. Why so many holidays? What happened to simpl-“

_Seriously? Does the guy ever shut up?_

Ryan cut him off for the second time, not that Shane minded, and felt Shane smile through the kiss. If that’s how Ryan plan of replacing every “ Shut up, Shane” , Shane was more than fine with that. It was Ryan’s turn to pull away this time. 

“ You are so romantic.” He rolled his eyes at how stupid Shane was acting, while the taller of the duo simply winked, leaving a kiss in Ryan’s hair. 

“ and the best friend/boyfriend of the year goes to” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! xx  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated (:  
> Till next time xx
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heyghoulligans


End file.
